Field
This invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling a swarm of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) configured to be released from an airborne platform, fly to and destroy a set of enemy targets and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a swarm of UAVs configured to be released from an airborne platform, fly to and destroy a set of enemy targets, where each UAV is relatively inexpensive, does not communicate with any other UAV in the swarm or the platform while in flight, and is equipped with a vision sensor that allows it to navigate in a GPS or GPS-denied environment, and seek out and identify the assigned targets.
Discussion
The recent emergence of decentralized and asymmetric threats to global security is causing the military to rely on innovative technologies for surveillance, reconnaissance and targeting. To this end, the military is increasingly relying on the deployment of UAVs for surveillance and targeting of potential threats to minimize the harm to military personnel. The military is exploring the utility of a large number of UAVs that autonomously converge on an adversary and its key assets, decide on a course of action, and then engage the enemy without direct intervention from a central command and control.
UAV swarms are an emerging military technology that can provide a solution to a variety of problems on the modern battlefield. A swarm of UAVs has the advantage that it can overwhelm an enemy target through sheer numbers as current enemy defense systems are not designed to defend against massive attacks carried out by hundreds of armed unmanned vehicles. For example, swarming UAVs could play a key role in the destruction of enemy assets by attacking a target, such as an enemy defense system, through a large number of UAVs to overwhelm the target. In a surveillance mission, a swarm of UAVs can quickly map an area of enemy activity and provide timely and critical intelligence. Swarm technology can also support search and rescue operations where multiple UAVs are able to search an area for military personnel in danger, and relay information back to a rescue team.
Known swarm UAVs often rely on GPS signals to identify their location as well as the target locations. However, GPS can be jammed by enemy defense systems through various counter measures. Further, known swarm UAVs often communicate with each other while in flight to better engage the target, which provides added expense to the UAV.